


Meteorite

by taztaas (manala)



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Taako never was one for promises, he always said they didn’t mean shit because they were just words. For Taakitz week day #7





	Meteorite

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 themes:  
> Story and Song  
> Coming home  
>  ~~“You know, I’m actually really glad we did this.”~~
> 
> If you're looking for day 6 which was a free day, I posted the 4th chapter of [Forms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171713/chapters/30126492)

“I'll never forget you, Kravitz, even if can't remember my own name.”

It had been a joke, back then, when he held Taako - flesh and bone and joy - in his arms and they had both laughed.

Taako never was one for promises, he always said they didn’t mean shit because they were just words.

But that one, he ended up keeping.

“Kravitz,” kissing him awake after the first time Kravitz stayed the night.

“Kravitz,” choking up, through a stone of farspeech, when he woke up from a nightmare and found himself alone. 

“Kravitz!” laughing, when Kravitz got home and grabbed him by the middle, flour-covered apron and all, and spun him around in their warm kitchen.

“Kravitz?” hesitantly, when he emerged from their bedroom but didn’t know where he was.

“Kravitz.” softly, apologetic, when Kravitz finally found him sitting outside under the stars after tearing through the house looking for him.

“Kravitz…” worriedly, unconsciously reaching for Kravitz, when he was looking into a mirror and didn’t recognize his own face.

“Kravitz.” alarmed, staring down at his shaking hands because he couldn’t remember what came next even though he’d made the food a thousand times before.

“Kravitz.” quiet but smiling, his eyes closed as Kravitz brushed the hair off his forehead and pressed a kiss to it.

“Kravitz,” merely a breath, as his soul left his body and Kravitz was left holding his limp hand by his bedside.

“Kravitz!” grinning, young and wild again, when Kravitz tore a rift through the planes for the last time, to spend an eternity holding Taako in his arms.


End file.
